Twist in Time
by ReyEleven011
Summary: After meeting the legendary Luke Skywalker, Rey travels back in time from an attempt Snoke made to kill her. Instead of dying, Rey ends up back in time where she meets the young Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Han Solo. Will she be able to get back to her time amidst the Galactic Civil War? Or will her love get in the way of that? Luke/Rey pairing
1. Chapter 1: Waking up on Tatooine

_A/N: Hi guys!_

 _Yup, I'm posting a new story even though I have too many stories to work on. But this idea wouldn't leave my head when I woke up this morning. Ideas come to me in weird ways, guys. I'm not kidding._

 _So this is a time travel story, if you read the summary. Starring Rey and a very unusual pairing that I don't see often. Once again, if you read the summary you'd know. But it'll be a fun story guys! And, for once in my life, I'm not making Rey a Skywalker. I know! Shocker! This is going to be hard for me though. SADNESS! But it makes sense because of the pairing I got going on here._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. But one day I will. ONE DAY. But not now so this is okay._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Rey, after a long adventure and after a long climb up the mountain, found the legendary Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. After many years of believing that he was a myth, the scavenger is now meeting him face to face. Rey was amazed of what she was seeing in front of her.

The Jedi Master removed his hood, revealing his face. Rey then put her staff over her shoulder and reached into her satchel. She pulled out the lightsaber she had retrieved from Maz Kanata and held it out in front of her. Luke seemed to stare at her and at the lightsaber, eyes moving back and forth between the two.

Suddenly, Rey felt a little tired and she nearly dropped the lightsaber. She saw Luke's expression change from sadness to surprised. Rey looked at her hands and saw that they were pale and faded out. Rey shot Luke a confused look, not knowing what was happening.

"What's going on?" Both Luke and Rey said at the same time.

Rey felt even more exhausted and then she passed out on the ground, still holding the lightsaber. As Luke ran over to help the girl, she faded away from existence, leaving the Jedi standing there in shock.

...

Snoke was sitting on his throne, grinning evilly. An injured Kylo Ren and General Hux entered the throne room to report on what happened to Starkiller base. But Snoke didn't care about that now. What mattered now was what had just happened with the powerful Force user girl.

"Supreme Leader. The Resistance has found a way to destroy Starkiller Base and succeeded in destroying it. Kylo Ren here has been beaten by the girl he captured," General Hux reported.

"I failed, Supreme Leader. I'm sorry," Kylo Ren apologized.

"It doesn't matter now. I have succeeded in getting rid of the girl myself. She will no longer be a bother to us and we have an easier chance in destroying the Resistance," Snoke reassured.

Kylo Ren raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that, Supreme Leader?" He asked.

Snoke made an evil glare as he looked straight ahead of him. He knew that this was a good solution in winning the war against the Resistance. Without the girl and Skywalker, they had the upper hand.

"Somewhere where she will be killed and never come back."

...

Rey lay on the ground, unconscious, for a while. After a few more minutes, her eyes shot open and she was breathing heavily. She sat up from the ground and looked around. She was in a desert, lying on a rock. The scavenger hoped that it wasn't Jakku again, but when she saw that there were no green plants or just one sun, she knew that it wasn't the junkyard.

Suddenly, she heard the cocking of a blaster above her. Rey jumped at the sound and stood up, getting face to face to the end of a blaster. She gasped as she looked at who was holding the blaster. It was a woman with brown hair put up in a bun and wearing a light green shirt with a beige jacket over it and beige pants.

"Who are you? What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Rey," the scavenger replied. "Just Rey."

The woman nodded, but didn't drop the blaster. "Are you with the Empire? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Rey shot her a confused look. The Empire? What was going on? The enemy was the First Order now. The Empire was the enemy from at least thirty years ago. She wondered who this woman was. She felt familiar through the Force, as if she had met her before. Then it dawned on her of who this woman was.

"You're General Leia Organa. I can feel it through the Force," Rey said.

Leia gave her a look. "I'm not a general. I don't know what you're talking about. Wait, did you say you can feel it through the Force? Are you a Jedi?" She asked.

"Sort of. I have the Force, but I'm not trained in its ways yet. It's a long story of how I got here. But I know that I'm not supposed to be here," Rey replied. Then she took a look around the planet before meeting Leia's eyes again. "I think this is the past. Where I come from, the Empire is dead and the First Order rose from its ashes. My friends and I were fighting it after I left Jakku. I was on a mission, but then I ended up here somehow."

Leia seemed like she believed the scavenger and she lowered the weapon. "So, we end up defeating the Empire?" She asked. Rey nodded at the princess, hoping that she would still believe her. Leia then sighed and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rey. Sorry about the whole blaster thing. I just had to make sure you weren't a part of the Empire," she said.

Rey smiled at her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too. If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" She asked.

"Tatooine. My friends and I are trying to rescue our friend from Jabba the Hutt. Why don't I introduce you to them?" Leia said, leading Rey to the Millennium Falcon. The scavenger took in the sight of the hunk of junk, seeing that it looked different than her time. The two girls boarded the ship and they went into the main hold. There was Chewbacca playing some Dejarik with C-3PO and R2-D2. Rey smiled when she saw them, recognizing them immediately.

"Rey, meet Chewbacca, and these two droids," Leia said.

Rey waved at them while Chewie roared at her and R2 beeped. C-3PO stood up and walked towards her. "Hello there, miss. I am C-3PO. Human Cyborg Relations. This is my counterpart, R2-D2," he introduced himself as. Rey chuckled, remembering that the protocol droid was quite the chatter.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

A man then came out from another room. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing all black. Rey knew where she had seen those eyes before and who this man was. He looked at her in curiousity and then looked at Leia.

"Leia, who is this?" He asked.

"A new friend I met," Leia answered, putting an arm on her shoulder.

Rey turned to her and smiled. Then she looked back at the man, right into his ocean blue eyes that felt so familiar. She had to admit that he looked handsome at his young age.

"My name is Rey. Nice to meet you," the scavenger said. The man nodded at her and then introduced himself, confirming Rey's thoughts.

"Luke Skywalker."

* * *

 _A/N: What do you think so far?_

 _I know that it's weird how Rey immediately revealed that she's from the future to Leia, but she knows Leia. Also, she did call her General, so she kind of already blew it._

 _So, our two future lovers met! I'm going to develop their relationship more as the chapters go on. It's going to be really great! If you like Luke/Rey stuff, this is definetly for you!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Yup, quick update from me because I love this story so much already! And you guys too! Seriously, I didn't expect so much love for the first chapter! You guys are great! Thank you guys so much for the love! I never expected it! Guess people really do like Luke/Rey fics!_

 _Alright, speaking of that ship, there's going to be some Luke/Rey bonding in this chapter. I think you guys will enjoy it. ;)_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

After meeting everyone in the Millennium Falcon, Leia and Luke filled Rey in on everything that had happened and what happened to Han. Rey was shocked at what the Empire had done to Han Solo just so Jabba the Hutt could get him. Then she thought about his death at Kylo Ren's hand. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of his death. At least that was the future and not right now. Rey couldn't tell them anything about the future and what would happen. She couldn't tell them about Han's death, Leia and Han's son being on the dark side, and Luke getting his Jedi Order destroyed and him disappearing afterwards. Rey wanted to spare them from that pain.

"Why don't I help you guys out? Han seems like a good friend of yours and I want to help," Rey offered.

Luke and Leia looked at each other for a minute before they looked back at the scavenger. "I'm sure we can fit you in with the plan. We just sent the droids out to deliver a message I made. If that doesn't work, Leia and Chewie are going out with a plan Leia came up with herself, and if that doesn't work, I'm going in," Luke said.

Rey nodded, understanding the whole plan. "I'll go with you, Luke. I think that works best," she said.

Leia nodded in agreement. "I agree. Besides, I don't have an extra bounty hunter outfit for her," she said.

The three then heard a loud beeping noise and Luke reached into his pocket. He pulled out a comlink and turned it on. Rey listened in curiousity as Luke talked to someone he called Lando. He spoke to the person on the other line for a minute and then turned of the comlink.

"Lando says that the droids' part didn't work out. Leia, it's your turn with Chewie," Luke informed.

Leia sighed and then went over to the pile of supplies to grab her bounty hunter armor and started to put it on. After she put on her armor, she grabbed a blaster and a thermal detonator before putting her helmet on. Rey looked surprised when she saw the thermal detonator. Then Leia grabbed a neck chain and put on on Chewie, who tried to protest.

"Alright, we're going out. Wish us luck," Leia said before she and Chewie started to leave the ship. Her voice sounded different because of the helmet she was wearing.

"May the Force be with you," Luke said. Leia nodded and the two left the ship and went to head towards Jabba's palace.

That left Luke and Rey alone together. Neither one of them knew what to say to one another. Rey just looked at the Jedi, awkwardly, thinking about how he looked before she came to this time. In her time, he looked old and sad. But here, he looked young and determined. She wondered how this man could ever become how he did in her time. She could tell that it was out of depression, but he was so different here. What if the Force sent her back here to change that? What if it wanted her to change time?

Luke finally spoke up to her, interrupting the scavenger's thoughts. "So, Leia told me that you are Force Sensitive. Were you ever trained?" He asked her.

Rey shook her head at him. "No I wasn't. Ever since I was five, I lived on Jakku on my own, not knowing about my Force sensitivity. It wasn't until I left and found this," she explained, taking out the lightsaber from her bag to show it to Luke, "when I found out. I used it to escape captivity and to escape with my friend from an exploding super weapon. It's a long story."

Luke's eyes widened when he saw the lightsaber, recognizing it as the one he had lost a year ago. "Where'd you find this?! I lost it in Cloud City with my hand because of Darth Vader," he said, taking it to get a better look at it.

"I found it in a box in Maz Kanata's palace. In the future at least," Rey explained. "It gave me visions when I first touched it. I was afraid of what I saw, so I refused my destiny at first. But now, I want to be a Jedi. I was going to actually meet you in the future, but then I came here." Luke nodded, understanding what was just said to him. Rey had told him before that she was from the future, so he didn't take it as quite as a shock. He started to hand back the lightsaber to the scavenger, but she shook her head at him. "No, you keep it. It's yours anyway," she refused.

"I want you to keep it. It's yours now. I have my own," Luke insisted. Rey hesitated in taking it, but took it when Luke smiled at her. The scavenger smiled back at him and felt her cheeks become hot. She didn't know why she was blushing, and she couldn't stop. Luckily, Luke didn't seem to notice it. He then took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through. I wish there was something I could do for you," he said.

Rey smiled at him and looked down at the ground. Then she looked back at him with a curious expression. "Do you think you can show me some stuff about the Force? Like, how to use a lightsaber properly and some more Force powers? I only know pushing someone out of my head, mind tricks, and Force pull," she asked.

Luke smiled back at her. "I'm sure I can. I'm not fully trained, I'm mostky self taught, but I can definetly show you some moves," he said, standing up. Rey stood up and followed him out of the ship. Once they were outside of the Falcon, the scavenger ignited her lightsaber, ready to show him some moves she had in store for him.

Luke seemed impressed with her moves, even though Rey knew that they weren't perfect. He gave her a few pointers and told her to always be one with the Force and to trust it. After a while, Rey improved on her lightsaber skills and Luke knew that she was perfect either way.

Rey knew that young and determined Luke Skywalker was better than old and sad Luke Skywalker. Instead of long gray hair with a shaggy beard, he had short blonde hair with blue eyes and no beard. Rey thought that he looked better without the beard. The scavenger could feel a small spark forming inside of her, knowing that she liked this young man.

* * *

 _A/N: Wasn't that adorable?!_

 _Dont worry guys, pretty soon, it will get even more romantic. I'm not saying when and I'm not saying how. But it will be happening!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Wow! You guys sure do like Luke/Rey bonding! I'm actually quite surprised! Now it's become a secret ship to some of you guys. *wink wink to those who said that* Well, don't worry because there will be more! Because I've got plenty ideas for this story and I'm excited to write them!_

 _So, in this chapter, Luke/Rey bonding and maybe some other stuff. And I think you'll enjoy the rescue of Han with Rey being involved. Hint: she'll be a badass! Wanna know why? BECAUSE SHE'S REY!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Rey was sitting inside of a cave, meditating with Luke. He was giving her more instructions about the Force and how meditating can relieve your stress. It was working for the scavenger and she felt some stress lift away. Around her, some small rocks were floating around her, which meant that the Force was at work. Luke was impressed on how powerful she was with the Force. She seemed like she could be just as powerful as Yoda was.

After she was done, Luke came over to talk to her. "Good job. You doing great with this. I think you're ready to rescue Han with us if Leia's plan doesn't work," he complemented.

Rey smiled at him, looking proud of herself. "Thank you, Luke," she said. Then she started to yawn, feeling a little tired. "It's a good thing too because I feel tired. I think I'm going to catch some shut-eye," she said.

Luke nodded at the scavenger. "I think I will too. Here, I'll show you to your bed," he said. He led Rey into the hut that they stayed in. Rey went into one bed while Luke went into another bed and they both slept.

Rey slept soundly through the night until a voice woke her up. She looked around the hut to see where the voice came from. She went into the room where Luke was sleeping, where the voice was louder. He was muttering something in his sleep and Rey could barely make anything out. The only thing she could make out was one single word.

"Father!"

The scavenger looked confused at his sudden shout of the word. Then Luke started squirming around in his bed and tossing and turning. Rey put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him, but instead, he started to shout again. Rey jerked her hand away, but the Jedi Knight was still freaking out in his sleep. The girl didn't know what to do to help him. Any touch she gave him just made it worse. She felt bad for him, but she had to wake Luke up in order to help him escape from whatever nightmare he was having. Rey started to shake him awake, but he kept on screaming in his sleep.

"LET GO OF ME! I WON'T JOIN YOU! GET AWAY!" Luke shouted. Rey continued to shake him harder to help him wake up.

"LUKE! Luke, it's just a dream! Whoever it is, he can't get you from here!" She yelled, while shaking him as hard as she could. Suddenly, Luke sat up straight in his bed and breathed heavily. Rey put a hand on his shoulder and started to rub it gently. She could see that he was sweating from his forehead and that there were a few tears in his eyes she Luke turned to her. "Luke, what happened? What's going on? I know that you might not want to talk about it, but maybe I can help," Rey asked him.

Luke took a few more deep breaths and then sighed. "It's hard to explain. You would hate me if I told you, anyway," he said.

Rey gave him a small smile and rubbed his back. "I would never hate you, Luke. We just met anyway. There's nothing you can say that would make me hate you. Nothing about your past or anything like that. All that matters is what you are like now," she said. "I've experienced this before. My friend was a former Stormtrooper who defected and he tried to hide it from me. Later he admitted it and I still consider him as my friend because he helped rescue me and he cared for me. What makes you any different?"

The blonde looked at her and smiled back at her. Then he took a few deep breaths before responding. "The year before, my friends went to Cloud City on Bespin. They got sold out to the Empire and I left my training to go and rescue them. But instead, I ended up facing Darth Vader," he explained, shuddering at the name. Rey listened curiously, waiting patiently for him to continue. "We fought for a while and he cut off my hand, disarming me, making me lose the lightsaber you now have. Then he told me something that I don't know if I should believe it or not. He said that... instead of killing my father... he is my father." Rey put a hand over her mouth in surprise. She had no idea that Darth Vader was Luke's father from any stories she heard that led him to be a myth. All she heard was tat he was a Jedi who killed both Vader and Emperor Palpatine. "I refused to believe it and he tried to lure me to the dark side. But instead I decided to die instead of turning. Leia, Chewie, and Lando ended up saving me and we escaped Bespin. But now inn haunted by the fact that Vader is my father. I always have nightmares now. In the one you just witnessed me having, he had captured me and was torturing me to turn. But then I accidentally killed him by turning the torture on him. As he was dying, he said he was sorry."

Tears were starting to fall down Luke's face and he tried to wipe them away. Rey knew that he couldn't go on anymore so she wasn't going to pressure him. Instead, she pulled him into a hug and he cried into her chest. She didn't mind his crying and she rubbed his back. Luke didn't know why Rey was treating him like this. He didn't even know why he told her about his relation to Vader. He felt some sort of connection to her through the Force and didn't know what it meant. Nevertheless, he was still glad that Rey didn't hate him or want to avoid him. She was comforting him from his nightmare instead.

"It's okay. At least you know who your father is. I don't know my father or my mother. I don't even know if I have a brother or a sister or if there's anyone else in my family. I don't know if they are even alive. But in your case, you have a father. And maybe there is a chance that he can be saved from the dark side. In your dream, when you killed him, he said that he was sorry. I think that meant that he was sorry for everything he did," Rey said. She stroked Luke's back some more before he pulled back.

"Thank you Rey. For everything. For not hating me and for trying to help me. We only met a day ago and you are sticking by me," Luke said.

Rey smiled at him and rested her hand on his shoulder. She sighed before speaking up again. "We've met before this time. We've met before I came to this time when you were older. We've also met in some of my dreams. I believe we've met way before yesterday. It feels like I've known you ever since my family left me on Jakku," she said. It was true. In many of her dreams, Rey had seen a younger Luke on the island that she had traveled to to bring him home. She had met him before in her dreams, thinking that he was a myth.

The two just sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what Rey just said. They then started to lean in closer to each other. Neither one knew where this was going or why they were leaning in to one another. Before their lips could touch, a loud beeping noise interrupted them. Luke grabbed his comlink that was on the table next to the bed and turned it on. He talked into it for a few seconds before turning it off and turning back to Rey.

"That was Lando. Leia and Han both got caught and now Han is in prison with Chewie and Leia became a slave. We have to go right in the morning," Luke informed.

Rey nodded. "Han was a good friend of mine where I'm from. I couldn't save him before, but I will save him now," she muttered.

And that she would.

* * *

 _A/N: THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS! OH MY GOD!_

 _Yup, they are already feeling something for each other. Crazy, right? It's insane, wonderful, and cool. But don't worry, there will be more bonding soon and maybe a first kiss? We'll see! It's gonna get good!_

 _Hopefully you guys will stick around for that part. Trust me, I have a great kiss scene planned and it will be great!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
